User talk:Matt Hadick
Deadline Hi Matt, I got your message, and am in the process of answering the questions. I didn't have time today to finish them all yet. Is there a deadline I should be aware of? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 09:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wikia Guided Tours: Metroidvanias I'll answer these as best as I can. 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the the Cave Story Wikia. :I've never grown up owning any major gaming consoles like PS and whatnot, so my gaming experience mostly comes from browser based games - particularly those of the Flash variety. It's only been recently that I've begun to turn my attention to games of other platforms - downloadable, mobile, etc. :Currently I'm an admin on Cave Story Wiki. I've been supervising it for the past month or so, fixing little things here and there, but I hope to become more active there in the near future. 2. How did you get into Metroidvanias? Into Cave Story? :The first time I remember getting into Metroidvanias was when I stumbled upon a game called Katwalk on JayisGames. I thought it was such a great game at the time that I spent days sifting through lists of games tagged "metroidvania" on JIG and playing through them. :I first heard about Cave Story when a user on Nitrome Wiki posted a video with the Cave Story theme on her blog. The music was catchy, so I loaded the video on YouTube and did some searching around for other soundtracks from the game. A number of them got my attention and eventually I decided to give the game a try. :Barely knowing anything about Cave Story beforehand, I found myself intrigued by the story. Curiosity had me coming back to play more, and over time, search up let's plays when I got too impatient to complete it on my own. 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Metroidvanias? Any particular game that would serve as a good starting point? :Getting into Metroidvanias is about immersing yourself in a different world without ever having to get off your seat. For the most part, Metroidvania games are self-guided. There are multiple paths to explore, but there are many instances where you must choose the right path on your own. :For beginners, I would recommend something small-scale and straightforward. Perhaps a game like Seedling, which guides the player through the controls and doesn't take a super long time to complete. It's got fluid controls too, which is a great thing. The game doesn't categorise itself as a Metroidvania, but I think it fits the bill. Another nice one is Aqua Boy, which also provides an additional challenge for players who complete the game. 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? :Well, it really depends on where your taste for games lies. Some play Metroidvanias to be engrossed in the atmosphere; others are more engaged with gameplay. It also depends on how much of a difficulty spike you can handle too. If you're a first time beginner, for instance, I wouldn't recommend starting on a game like Kodachrome. The platforming skills needed for that are intense! 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Metroidvanias? :Patience is key! It can be quite easy to get lost in the world you are exploring within the game. Take a step back and think if you're not making progress. Sometimes it's helpful to sneak peeks at walkthroughs for a bump in the right direction if you're not entirely sure about what you have to do while playing. Don't depend entirely on guides; it's a lot more satisfying to beat a Metroidvania on your own (as with any other game, right?). 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Metroidvania fan? :Right now Cave Story Wiki is in the midst of a revamping process. There's still a lot of work to be done with our articles and the wiki's structure overall, so I don't think we have any readily available resources yet. I guess we always have our forums; there's always some users lurking that should be able to respond. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 08:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC)